Alternate Ending
by CaptainAlice
Summary: Please forgive any spelling/grammar blips. I wrote this months ago and I have thankfully improved my writing skills since then.


"You knew she lived! From the moment I walked into your shop you knew my Lucy lived!" Mr. Todd cried. He looked at Mrs. Lovett, his face showing grief and anger.

"I was only thinking of you!" she cried back.

"Lucy…" he sighed falling to his knees before the corpse.

"Your Lucy, a crazy old hag feeding out of trash bins, would you want to know she ended up like that?" she said in vain,

"You lied to me!" he screamed.

" No no not lied at all! No I never lied, said she took the poison never said that she died. Poor thing she got a little weak in the head. I said it because I love you!" she said through tears. He appeared not to have heard her he yelled at the dead woman, shaking her. Suddenly he turned to her with a light in his eye like a mad man.

"Mrs. Lovett! You're a bloody wonder, evidently practical and yet appropriate as always. As you've said there's little point on dwelling on the past." he said madly, rising to his feet and walking away from the corpse. "Come here my love." he said gesturing to her. She was terrified. She stood stock still. "Come here Mrs. Lovett." he said more dangerously. She had never been more terrified in her life. He glared at her from across the dark room. "Fine then." he said. He began to walk towards her. As he did he stooped down by the corpse and picked up his razor. He raised it over his head ready to stab her. She was ready for him though. She grabbed his wrists. She squeezed hard trying to cut off his circulation so he would drop the weapon. He knew her intention and had already thought of another plan. He dropped the razor but he began to steer her towards the open bake oven. At that moment the door to the old cellar banged open. It was Toby, or rather the shell of Toby. His hair had turned white and his face was hallow. He stared around madly for a moment then saw the pair of people in the room.

"Mrs. Lovett!" he exclaimed, "Mr. Todd!" he ran at Mr. T. and began kicking and punching every inch of Mr. Todd that he could reach. The mad man roared in anger. He turned from Mrs. Lovett and she released his wrists. He ran at Toby and grabbed his neck. Toby chocked and gargled.

The room seemed to spin around Mrs. Lovett. She watched in horror as the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago chocked the boy that was the closest thing she had to a child. She knew what she had to do. She looked around thinking quick and spotted the razor. Nellie grabbed it and ran up behind. Mr. T. The brought it around his head and slit his throat. It only took a second. He released Toby and fell backwards. He wriggled about on the ground, bloody spurting from the gash in his throat. She fell to her knees before him and threw aside the bloody razor in disgust. Mr. T. stared at her madly, chocking on his own blood. She couldn't take it. She began sobbing and she fell over him. She grasped his shirt desperately.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed into his chest. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Toby. He was muttering to himself. She pulled him into a hug. Moments later the door from the stairs banged open and In ran two officers and two sailor boys. One of the sailors screamed like a little girl and fell into the others arms. Nellie recognized the taller of the two sailors. It was that lad… Antony if she remembered correctly. Then she realized that the other sailor must be Johanna in disguise. One of the officers had his club raised and was staring at her accusingly. The other was staring around at the morbid scene. It was terrible. The judge hanging from the trap door, blood-soaked and staring, Lucy not far from him also covered in her own blood. And Mr. Todd, Benjamin Barker laying before her. His shirt, which she had lovingly ironed that morning drenched in blood.

Mrs. Nellie Lovett was sent to jail and later hanged.

Toby was sent to Fogg's Asylum

**Yeah just something I came up with in my insane little head It always makes me sad when Mrs. Lovett dies... Don't get me wrong I love the original ending I just decided I wanted to do something different...**


End file.
